This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a dual strap apparatus for golf bags.
Golfers normally transport their golf bags which contain golf clubs and other equipment needed to play golf by utilizing a motorized cart, a pull cart or by carrying the golf bags. A golf bag containing golf clubs and other equipment is of considerable weight which may result in shoulder fatigue and soreness to a golfer if the golf bag is provided with a conventional single shoulder strap which is looped over only one shoulder at a time. As a result, some golfers who would prefer to carry their golf bags have resorted to using motorized carts or pull carts. Therefore, golf bag strap systems which minimize or eliminate such undue shoulder fatigue and soreness are desirable.
Golf bag manufacturers have recently been marketing what are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cdualxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdoublexe2x80x9d strap systems. Dual or double strap systems usually employ two loop-shaped shoulder straps or a single shoulder strap shaped to form two loops so that the golf bag is, properly balanced and evenly supported on both shoulders rather than on only one shoulder. These dual or double strap systems have been effective in alleviating shoulder fatigue and soreness when golfers carry their golf bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,111 to A. K. Williams discloses a golf bag with a pair of shoulder straps arranged side by side. Each strap has one end permanently fastened to the golf bag and another end detachably fastened to the golf bag by a buckle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,704 to T. J. Izzo discloses a strap carrying system for golf bags including a single shoulder strap that is connected to a golf bag at three longitudinally spaced locations to provide a pair of loops which may be supported on a golfer""s shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,449 to W. A. Sattler discloses a supplemental carry strap for use on conventional golf bags having a handle and a single shoulder strap. The supplemental strap of Sattler includes a shoulder element connected to a coupling element which is connected to the golf bag handle by a hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,205 to S. T. Steurer discloses a strap arrangement for golf bags consisting of two shoulder straps adapted for connection to a handle on a golf bag. In another embodiment, Steurer discloses a strap arrangement including a secondary shoulder strap connected to a golf bag handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,259 to T. J. Izzo discloses a dual strap assembly including a first strap having its upper end attached at two laterally spaced locations adjacent a top end of the golf bag and having its lower end attached at two laterally spaced locations between the top and bottom ends of the golf bag. A second strap has one end attached to a handle on the golf bag and its other end is attached to the golf bag near the locations where the lower end of the first strap is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,255 to J. N. Beebe et al discloses a dual strap arrangement including a first strap having an upper end attached to a golf bag at a first location that is near a top end of the golf bag and having a lower end attached to the golf bag at a second location that is between the top end and a bottom end of the golf bag. A second strap has its upper end attached to the golf bag at a third location that is laterally spaced from the first location and has its lower end attached to the golf bag at a fourth location that is laterally spaced from the second location. The two straps cross each other and form an X-shaped pattern.
The present invention provides a dual strap apparatus for use with a golf bag of the type having a generally tubular body with a top end which is open and a bottom end which is closed. The dual strap apparatus includes a V-shaped shoulder strap with first and second portions that extend in opposite directions from a vertex. A first coupling strap is connected between the first portion of the V-shaped shoulder strap and the top end of the body, and a second coupling strap is connected between the second portion of the V-shaped shoulder strap and a location on the body intermediate the top and bottom ends thereof. In one embodiment of the dual strap apparatus, first and second hold-down straps are coupled to a common point on the vertex of the V-shaped shoulder strap. The first hold-down strap is connected to the top end of the body and the second hold-down strap is connected to the body at another location intermediate the top and bottom ends thereof for holding the V-shaped shoulder strap in a desired position on a person""s back when the dual strap apparatus is used to carry the golf bag. A throat structure may define the top end of the body, and the first coupling strap and the first hold-down strap may be connected to the throat structure. The dual strap apparatus may also include a ring attached to the V-shaped shoulder strap at the vertex, and the first and second hold-down straps will be connected to the ring and extend in opposite directions therefrom. In this embodiment of the dual strap apparatus, the ring comprises a generally triangular shape with three sides formed by three bars positioned in three different orientations so that the first and second hold-down straps are each connected to a different one of the bars while the other bar is connected to the V-shaped shoulder strap at the vertex by a mounting strap. Adjustment devices may also be provided in the dual strap apparatus for adjusting the overall lengths of the coupling straps and the hold-down straps.
In another embodiment of the dual strap apparatus, first and second coupling straps are connected as mentioned above and a single hold-down strap is coupled to a point on the vertex of the V-shaped shoulder strap. The single hold-down strap is connected to the top end of the body and to the body at another location intermediate the top and bottom ends thereof. A ring is attached to the V-shaped shoulder strap at the vertex, and the single hold-down strap passes through the ring and extends in opposed directions therefrom. In this embodiment, the ring comprises a generally rectangular shape with two sides thereof formed by two bars which are spaced apart so that the single hold-down strap slidably passes-over one of the bars while the other bar is connected to the V-shaped shoulder strap at the vertex by a mounting strap.